


Yuletide Longing

by eawen_penallion



Series: The Andrann Series - borne from 'Glorfindel Unleashed' [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Yuletide, missing your lovers!, surprise presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eawen_penallion/pseuds/eawen_penallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It is Yuletide in the Last Homely House, and the absent twins have left Andrann a special gift. </p>
<p>Timeline: Early Third Age, around 900</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A 'spin off' from 'Glorfindel Unleashed', second in the ' Andrann' series, after 'Spicy Meat and Sliced Bread'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Please note - this is a repost due to problems uploading yesterday!

Andrann heard the singing coming from the Hall of Fire and smiled wearily. Normally she would be in the midst of them at this time, drinking with her men, laughing with the gwanûn, partaking of the bounty of the feast of Yuletide Eve. Rich ales would pour, fines wine would flow, and the tables would groan with roast pork, haunches of beef, roasted potatoes and crisp seasonal vegetables. Once the diners were replete of the savoury offerings the fruit-laden cakes and brandy-soaked puddings would be brought out, blue flames flickering as the ignited alcohol fumes mimicked the lighting of the new fires of the New Year. 

Then the presents would be exchanged. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían would stand beside the evergreen tree, so sparkling with its ribbons of silver and gold and scarlet and forest green, and distribute gifts to each member of the realm of Imladris. From the highest ranks as represented by Lord Glorfindel and Master Erestor to the defenders of the Hidden Valley, to the healers and the cooks, the laundresses and the vintners, to the youngest housemaid - all received a generous token of thanks of the lord and lady, be it new festive dresses, crafted knives, sweet-scented perfumes or tailored vests. Each elf who had contributed to the peaceful haven would receive their due.

And later of course, after the official ceremony was over, gifts were exchanged between friends and family and lovers, normally in quieter, more intimate moments as the midnight hour drew near.

Tonight however was not a normal Yule for the family of Lord Elrond had decided to travel to the birthplace of Lady Celebrían, the elvish realm of Lothlórien, to spend the festive season with her parents Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It was not the first time that they had chosen to do so, but it had been many years since their last such visit at this time of the year and the redistribution of duties and obligations in their absence had changed the priorities of the leading members of the household - hence Andrann's late return to the House this evening and her wearied state.

The burden of hosting the evening's feast had fallen upon her superior, Lord Glorfindel, and the Chief Counsellor Master Erestor, who between them had agreed to head the dinner and enact the gift-giving. Andrann had taken on a similar role as captain of the Imladris guard and had just returned from the furthest reaches of the realm. Normally Lord Glorfindel took it upon himself to ride the boundaries and bring the Yuletide bounties to the warriors who had drawn the Years-End watch. Being unable to do so, Andrann had willingly consented to ride in his stead. She had started at noon and now, but one hour from midnight, had returned, settled her horse and would take a token drink before collapsing into bed. Alone.

Of course alone. It was her state more often than not. As captain, her state was generally a solitary one for although over the years she had had many partners, she naturally preferred not to fraternise within the ranks, even with her watch commanders. Nor did she choose many bedmates from within the house either, as the ellyn there often wanted a closer relationship than her position would allow. It was odd, for although the ellith who were wed to warriors could accept the long separations that duty required, after a few months of a relationship *her* partners always started to ponder upon the possibility that she may consider retiring from active duty so that they could 'think of the future...' It was at that point the relationships had broken down. The only bond that had remained constant had been with her sworn brothers - Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond.

Andrann smiled softly in remembrance of her 'liaisons' with the young lords, infrequent though they were, for none other brought her that union of mind and body as in the climatic and *most* satisfactory completion achieved with her energetic lovers. Ai, but they were nights to remember in the most intimate detail, for the wildness and ferocity of the taking was coupled with gentle and teasing caresses, held within a tangle of limbs. 

And the twins were now on the other side of the Misty Mountains. 

Andrann's steps had brought her to the door of her chamber, in the east wing of the house. This was where most of the household had their rooms, though not the warriors who held their own barracks in the shelter of the pine trees in the lee of the House. On her promotion to captain at the beginning of the Third Age she had been given the privilege of this residence and she had revelled in making it the home that she had lost those many years ago. Now within, she looked around the room with pride. The basic bed that had been there when the wide-eyed elleth had first opened this door had long ago been replaced by a bed larger than normally seen in a singleton's room, for she had appreciated the space that had not been possible in her parents' small cottage in Eregion. Now it was piled high with velvet blankets and furs, to reflect the winter furnishings, and her solitary armchair was wide and deep, allowing her to curl in comfort with one of those furs wrapped around her in quiet contemplation by the cheerful fireplace. She had not been assigned a room with a bathing chamber, simply a privy and a wash area, but the water was hot and plentiful and she could use the public baths within the grounds. Quickly she started to strip, laying out a long robe beside her favourite toiletries. Oh for that hot bath now, then a bottle of wine and her cosy bed...

It was as she glanced at the bed that she saw the wrapped parcel that lay upon the furs. Intrigued, for there were few who would offer her gifts even in comradeship, she lifted the note that lay upon it.

' Andrann, the twins asked me before their departure to Lothlórien to leave this Yuletide token for you. They send their love and asked me to convey once again their sadness at not being with you this special evening. After you have recovered from your ride, perhaps you would don the item within and join Erestor and myself in the Hall of Fire to greet the midnight hour and celebrate the coming of the New Year? And of course, to receive your gift from the Lord and Lady in absentia! We shall see you soon. Glorfindel.'

The warrior grinned in delight and fell at once upon the silver paper wrapped around the item. Oh how she wished that she had pressed upon the twins to take with them her gifts with them to the Golden Wood, but they had declined more than once.

"Nay, gwathel," Elladan had said. "Too many gifts at once can spoil the pleasure. We shall savour them all the more for having waited upon our return." Elrohir had concurred and so she had kept them safe within the drawers of her dresser. Now she shook out the item that had lain within the silver wrapping, gasping as she did so.

It was the most beauteous dress of shot silk in the deepest of forest green, layer upon layer of softest fabric cut so that it would sit low across her shoulders, then skim her waist before falling in soft curves over her hips. It was delicately adorned with silver and gold spangles so that it shimmered as she swung it about her, holding the dress up against her form in imitation of how it would flow once she put it on. There was also a separate collar of fur in shimmering white, allowing for the dress to be worn in any season. She glanced mournfully at the small mirror propped on top of her dresser, sad that she could not see how it looked held against her slim frame. Not normally able to indulge in items of fashion or indeed, have much opportunity to wear them, she still was an elleth and from time to time longed for the pretty things in life. Laying the dress upon the bed she fastened the robe about her length, picked up her wash bag and, with one last gleeful look at the sparkling costume, she hurried to the baths.

 

****

 

The Hall of Fire was still quite full when Andrann entered and she was immediately conscious of the many lingering glances cast in her direction. Indeed the glances were not only lingering, they were admiring and from both ellyn and ellith. She blushed at the unusual attention and crossed swiftly to where her Commander and the Chief Counsellor were seated listening to Lindir and the minstrels play a medley of requests. They rose and bowed in greeting and she had to collect herself to avoid the respectful salute she would normally give in favour of a deep curtsey. The golden lord grinned in pleasure as he welcomed her.

"Ai Andrann, when the twins told me that they had left you an item to wear as your gift, I never knew that they had such good taste!"

Master Erestor nodded in agreement. "Yes, the gwanûn have chosen well, for the rich shade of green is perfect for your warm complexion, Captain Andrann."

Glorfindel looked at his friend warmly, and once again Andrann pondered on their relationship. She knew that somehow at one time they had been very close and in their exchange of glances she could now see that the warmth extended to some thing deeper - even to love? Suddenly all that had occurred in the year of Glorfindel's return to Middle Earth and his turbulent first year in Imladris seemed to fall into place. The dawning realization must have been evident for the seneschal discreetly lifted the advisor's small hand between his and stroked it gently. A brief glance around the room showed that all attention was turned to the minstrels and to the ensuing dancing couples, and that none saw what she saw. Master Erestor perceived her enlightenment, and smiled softly.

"It is true, captain. Glorfindel and I are in love, but if you think that we are - well, very close... It is not possible at this time."

"But our love is true," Glorfindel interjected, his sapphire eyes holding her own in a compelling stare. "We would ask for your discretion upon this matter. As I know that you are discreet in other regards."

This oblique reference to the twins' loving union showed the depth of Glorfindel's confidence in her. This time she did respond with a formal bow, to show her gratitude for his faith. 

"They are my gwedeir. I would never allow harm to come to them, or loose tongues besmirch their honour."

Erestor placed his slim hand upon her arm and smiled with that rare but oh-so-gentle curve upon his lips. 

"Come, Andrann, we have hot spiced wine and sweetmeats from the dining tables."

" And your gifts!"

And there were gifts aplenty. Upon opening her gift from Lord Elrond, Andrann found a delicate necklace of gold upon which were small coloured gemstones hung at intervals along its length. 

Glorfindel chuckled as he fastened the chain about her slender neck. "I think that the inspiration for this gift also came from the brethren, Andrann, for it sits well here and compliments the dress perfectly."

Andrann was also delighted to receive a new knife from Glorfindel, carved in a fashion that delineated it as originating in the Havens - "From my last trip to see Círdan, Andrann" -, and a small book of poetry from the advisor.

"I have noticed your fondness for listening to the lyrics of Lindir's songs, meldis," said Erestor, pleased to receive her thanks. There were also small gifts from some members of her patrol who crossed to greet her on seeing her open her other presents and by the time she thought of retiring to her room she had amassed quite a pile.

"I think that you need some help with those," Glorfindel commented with a grin. Andrann nodded in agreement.

"I think I do!" she said wryly.

So it was that the Captain of the Imladris Guard was escorted to her chambers by the two most senior members of Lord Elrond's household, both laden with her small gifts. However as she turned to thank them both Glorfindel laid his bundle aside and withdrew a small scarf from his pocket, lifting it in both hands. He saw her startled look and hastened to reassure her.

"This is but the last part of your gift from Elladan and Elrohir, my dearest Andrann. Will you comply with their little jest?" 

She glanced at Master Erestor but he seemed unperturbed so she nodded nervously. The blindfold took but moments to bind in place, then she heard the door to her room being opened and she was led inside. 

"Your presents are now laid upon the table, meldis," Glorfindel murmured into her ear. "Only remove the blindfold when you hear the door close again."

The captain nodded uncertainly but complied. The click came a moment later and she removed the blindfold, only to drop it as her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a shriek of laughter.

"Ai, Elladan! Elrohir !"

Deep chuckles rolled around the room as all three elves could hold back their mirth no longer, and Andrann flew into the arms of her beloved twins.

" Argh, Andrann! Be careful, that is prickly!" exclaimed the elder twin. 

The captain glanced down at the tiny green wreath that encircled the very prominent - offering? Looking eagerly at Elrohir she admired the red velvet ribbon that indicated the form her next present was going to take. 

"Well, that at least looks a little more comfortable!" she giggled. Elrohir smirked. 

"It will be a pleasant addition to our next few hours, my sweet, for until you untie this gift, I will not be able to complete my offering!"

She laughed and hugged the naked bodies of her gwedeir once more, although she was careful not to impale Elladan's impressive member upon the Yuletide wreath. 

"And what in Arda do you have about your necks?" she laughed once more, tugging at the leather collars. "Ai, they are attached to the huge seagull's wings on your back!"

Elrohir blushed. "Ah, well there is a human tradition that the Maiar who accompany Father Rhîw upon his travels this night have soft white wings and so..."

"Your dress is as the sparkling of the Yule tree, and so we wanted to be the winged Maiar who sit atop it!" the elder twin laughed.

Andrann grinned cheekily. "Atop the tree - or atop me?"

Elrohir sidled closer to his gwathel, his grin as lascivious as it could possibly be. 

"What do you think, Andrann...?" 

Andrann pulled the twin closer and claimed his lips in a searing kiss, then turned to fondle his brother, feeling the prickly needles of the tiny wreath.

"I think that I need to unwrap my very, very beautiful presents - very, very slowly and," she looked down at Elrohir's red velvet ribbon, "with my teeth..."

 

****

 

The trio rested in the comfortable bed, sweat-soaked and replete as they stroked each other affectionately in the glow from the flickering fire. Andrann snuggled closer into the tangle of arms, happily humming Yuletide tunes to herself in the afterglow of their torrid lovemaking. A murmur from Elladan roused her from her musings.

"You are deep in thought, my pretty one. On what do you ponder this festive night?"

Andrann shifted slightly, somewhat uneasy with the question. Finally she said, "I was wondering how and why you returned to Imladris. Surely it was not just to see me? That I missed you greatly I admit, for I have enjoyed our revels on such happy nights, but you have been absent from home before on such occasions. I may not like it, but I am used to it."

"Ah, but tonight was not just any night," Elrohir broke off from kissing the length of her arm. "You longed for us and we could feel that longing all the way to the Golden Wood."

Startled she looked up at the brothers. "Truly? But we have never been able to communicate that way unless in the throes of our completion!"

Elladan nodded, lifting her hair so that he could fondle her neck. "Aye, but our grandmother told us too that you were thinking of us, and since she had Ada, Nana and Arwen with her, we knew that we could be spared."

"Besides, Lothlórien's revels are in no way as jovial as those of the Last Homely House."

" Nor its inhabitants as delectable."

Elrohir caught her gaze and looked at her deeply with those enticing silver-grey orbs. "You are our gwathel, and that means more than our bed-partner, Andrann. We love you outside of this bed, though we love you within in it too. We also know that one day you will probably find your soul mate, and we will rejoice for you on that day, and will dance at your wedding."

Elladan kissed his affirmation onto her shoulder blades. "But the bond that we share with you is deep and true, and we know through our family's gift of foresight that we will be together through many trials and much heartache. We must take the happy times with both hands, and enjoy them to capacity."

The thoughts and sentiments were a balm to Andrann's heart, and she knew within her heart that the words they spoke would be fulfilled. Shivering against the darkness of the future, she was determined to take enjoyment here, in the present. She lifted her arms to Elrohir and smiled in welcome to him.

"Then let us partake of the present, as I would be taken by both of my 'presents' - if you still have the stamina...?"

The laughs were hearty and filled with conviction as the two 'winged Maiar' settled once more atop, beneath and within their favourite 'Yuletide tree'.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish :
> 
> gwanûn - twins  
> ellyn - male elves (pl.)  
> ellith - female elves (pl.)  
> meldis - my friend (f)  
> gwedeir - sworn brothers (pl.)


End file.
